Past Tensed
Past Tensed is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Pierce reveals the reason he is such a meanie. Roles Starring *Pierce Featuring *Lumpy *Puffy *Sniffles *Bully from the past (uncredited) *The Mole Appearances *Patriot *Buddhist Monkey *Toothy Plot The bus arrives in front of the school and Puffy steps out. Pierce catches him and gives him a wet willie. Sniffles tries to tell Pierce to stop, only to be grabbed by his underpants. Principal Lumpy watches the view from outside his office and soon spots Pierce giving Sniffles a wedgie up the flag pole, with Puffy tied to the rope. Marching outside, Lumpy angrilly grabs Pierce and pulls him to his office. Patriot comes to raise down the flag, unknowingly causing Sniffles to fall on top of him. Once in his office, Lumpy gets Pierce to sit down and tells him he is due for another detention if one more case of bullying happens. Pierce doesn't care as usual, until Lumpy asks how he would like it if somebody bullied him. At this point, Pierce begins to have a flashback. A slightly younger Pierce is shown in the flashback, without his punk-like appearance. He is seen playing with a claw machine and wins a free toy. He plays with it in the park, when a large figure appears before him, takes his toy, and tears it to shreds. Pierce is left in tears as the large bully walks off. Wanting to learn how to fight back, Pierce goes to a store and purchases a DVD. It turns out to be a collection of Buddhist Monkey episodes and Pierce watches them to learn the fighting skills. Pierce turns out to have watched all night and on the next day, he is tired and sleepy. At the cafe, he tries drinking a cup of coffee to stay awake and spots the bully from earlier picking on Toothy, then falls asleep. The bully walks over to Pierce and splashes the hot coffee on his face. This enrages Pierce so much that he jumps on the bully and tackles him, while Toothy and a passing Sniffles watch in excitement. After the beat down, Pierce shoves the bully into the claw machine. The Mole then comes to play and, using the claw, he tears out the bully's brain and collects as a prize. As Pierce marches off with his newfound calling, Sniffles and Toothy ask him for autographs. Instead, Pierce gives them swirlies. Lumpy snaps Pierce out of the flashback and has him walk back outside. Just as Pierce gets to the schoolyard, Puffy grabs him and stuffs him into a claw machine. The Mole comes by once again and unknowingly rips out Pierce's brain. Moral "Treat others the way you want them to treat you." Deaths #Sniffles collides into Patriot. #Several generic tree ninjas are killed in the Buddhist Monkey episodes. #The bully gets his brain ripped out. #Pierce gets his brain ripped out. Trivia *This marks the third time Puffy got revenge against Pierce. The other times were Bully Out and Bust My Chops!. *The bully was only seen by his brain, arms and silhouette. *Pierce and the bully's deaths are similar to Lumpy's death in Rink Hijinx. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes Category:Origin episodes